matrixonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Representative (Episode 12.1)
To begin this chapter 12.1 machine, you will reach the contact machine Ikebukuro (660, -10, -200). Against 1 info, it will give the first order of mission will launch at International if you are at least level 30 and 20 reputation points. The mission begins with a briefing Agent Gray. Agent Gray: Operative, Wright's threat to the simulation ended abruptly in a battle against operatives; it appears that the biological interface program On. Reports have indicated Merovingian Zionists and that the program has some form of intelligence in communications. As you know, the program can not be detected by standard means. Wright, however, seems to have a method to track, and the results of its destructive Overrides programs make it easy to follow. We can not approach it with our own programs, we rely on you to find and secure programs. It is thus that we will have tough Akasaka. On the way, this is your operator that will give you some interesting information ... Operator: Many Zionists believe that the interface program is Trinity. Or that Trinity is the interface program. ... Or something like that. I have not heard anyone explain how it is supposed to be alive, or no matter how one can describe his condition, many years after his supposed death by transporting to the city of Neo Machines. Hmm. It seems that we have some of these cavernous here. Maybe you can ask them what their theory that turns during their buttocks outside the district. On site you will find about 6 Zionists level 1 (one level higher than the average of the team) that you must kill. Then you find a computer browsing the code of the Matrix in search of the Interface Program. So you will need to disable it before going out. Agent Gray: Operative, a contact with the newcomers oligarchs was established. I would like you to attend Agent Pace in debates, and that you make sure they will not aggravate the situation. Operator: The file they have uploaded to me indicates that there are two of these Oligraches here: Helian and Tasarova. Fortunately, they will not turn into terror as the other two, Halborn and Carlyne. Machines insist on a friendly approach with the character, so ... eh. Let's see where this will lead. The places indicated by the Agent Gray, you will find two new oligarchs, and Helian Tesarova, in conversation with Agent Pace. Helian: Ah, I see; another of the "freed" humans. As I've told this program here, we have come to acquire what you refer to as "the biological interface program." I don't think we'll require your assistance for this. Helian: Yes, we're aware of what happened to the others. Hardly surprising, given that they were operating independently and without adequate preparation. We've made some adjustments that will ensure our safety from the compromises they allowed to our security. Tesarova: Ohhh... I get it! All the exciting ones have been escaping from the pods! *That's* why our entertainment's been so dull lately. What a profitable trip this has been already . Ooh... this is giving me some great ideas... Tesarova: And is it true that you've learned to fly around in ships? You use little guns and things? It's so cute! Agent Pace: I see that they do not object to your presence, *bluepill*. Although they may not request our aid, it will be...helpful to have you standing by in case additional information or...monitoring is required. As they appear to be satisfied for the moment, we will conclude this introduction. Agent Pace: Thank you for your assistance, operative. We will be leaving this location so that our guests may continue their business at their leisure. more attentive, you will notice at the end of the conversation, that [[Satiate] the Cyphérite, appeared in a detached room. Upon leaving, you will receive a call from Agent Gray asking you to join him for a report.] Agent Gray: Come see me, operative. I would like to hear your report on this matter. Operator: I guess it went okay... At least we got to stomp some Zionites in the process. Agent Gray: Hm. Helian and Tasarova appear to be operating as agents of the larger body of Oligarchs, unlike Halborn and Carlyne, who ventured here on their own initiative. This may cause them to behave with more...moderation than those other two displayed. On the other hand, it also means that their progress will be monitored closely by the Oligarchy. We cannot expect them to fall victim to the surprise tactics that forced Halborn and Carlyne to withdraw from the Simulation. It'll just get to finish the 12.1 machine assignment after a short debriefing of Agent Gray. Agent Gray: Thank you, operative. The code profiles of Helian and Tesarova suggest a number of modifications made to their connection protocol; we do not yet know how their capabilities may differ, but this is another indication that we cannot expect them to conform to the parameters followed by Halborn and Carlyne. At this time, I would like you to continue to patrol the International District. We must anticipate further activity from the interface program and Zion operatives in that region. Completed the end of 12.1.1 mission, you will receive a token. It is however not sufficient to start the 12.1.2 mission; the machine will ask you to contact the fruit of the patrol requested by Agent Gray. Just kill some gang members in certain neighborhoods to retrieve items requested: *Tiger Claw Pendant: Murasaki *Dragon Medallion: Furihata *Ivory Disk: Kowloon - from http://mxo.jeuxonline.info/index.php?articleid=6470 *''Episode 12.1 Category:Machine Missions (Episode 12.1) Category:Episode 12.1 Missions Category:Articles in need of translation